An apparatus such as a vehicle which is driven by being supplied with liquid fuel such as a gasoline engine and a diesel engine is provided with a fuel tank and the fuel tank is provided with a fuel pump module, in which the fuel pump module is configured to be connected to the engine via a fuel supply line to supply fuel stored inside the fuel tank to the engine. In this case, a fuel inlet of the fuel pump module is provided with a strainer which primarily filters the fuel inside the fuel tank to be sucked into a fuel pump which is disposed inside the fuel pump module.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a strainer 4 is disposed at a fuel inlet 3a of a fuel pump 3 which is disposed inside a fuel tank 1 and in the strainer 4, to prevent a phenomenon that the filtering is not made since the filter paper 4b contacts each other at the time of the suction of fuel, a rib 4c which is provided with a plurality of protruding parts is inserted into or combined with the filter paper 4b. 
However, the strainer is formed to be folded as occasion demands, and an upper filter paper and a lower filter paper contacts each other at the folded portion and thus the fuel may not be filtered or the filtered foreign materials are deposited at the folded portion of the filter paper and thus the filter paper may stop. Further, to design the strainer so that the strainer is folded at a desired portion, the rib needs to be added with the plurality of protrusions and thus the design of the strainer may be complicated.
As the related art, there is Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 20-1989-010861 entitled “in tank type fuel pump”.